Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of repair sleeves for cables, particularly electrical conductors. More particularly, the invention relates to a swaged repair sleeve having an enlarged central cavity to accommodate frayed cables or previously installed splices.
Background
Electric power transmission lines are an everyday sight throughout the world. Transmission lines connecting power generation facilities to power distribution substations are typically routed overhead. Electrical current is carried by conductors that commonly comprise multiple strands of aluminum wire, often reinforced with one or more strands of steel. Overhead power transmission lines are not covered with a layer of insulation and are therefore subject to weather and acts of vandalism, such as gunshots. Minor damage to power transmission lines can be repaired with a sleeve that spans the damaged area and is then secured to undamaged cable on either side with swaged, crimped or mechanical fittings. Commonly available repair sleeves are difficult to fit if the cable is frayed. Furthermore, commonly available repair sleeves cannot be fitted over a splice in the cable, so that, if a splice is damaged or otherwise failing, the splice must be removed and replaced with a new splice.